My Own Challenge
by This Is Da Vinci Speaking
Summary: Short stories based on titles and lyrics of songs in my Scrubs playlist. A lot include my OC.
1. Satisfaction in Da Club

**Title:** My Own Challenge  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** Short stories based on titles and lyrics of songs in my Scrubs playlist.  
**Warnings:** Multiple warnings, i.e. slash, death, etc.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes:** Some of the title/lyrics may not make that much sense with the story that was inspired by it. May possibly have 100 words each. Also, these may have scenes that come up in my head whenever I hear these songs.

* * *

**Satisfaction in Da Club**

* * *

The new doctor arrived. 

She's beautiful; her auburn hair flowed behind her as she strode down the hallway. Every male doctor in the corridor poked their heads out of the doorways, wanted to catch a glimpse of the sight passing by them. Dr. Cox, J.D., and Turk all stared from the nurses' station.

"Oh my God, Clarice," Dr. Cox murmured, crossing his arms.

J.D. looked across the hallway and blinked dumbly. The doctor stopped walking…right in front of the Janitor, and she appeared to have a matching expression of wonder adorning her features.

J.D. narrowed his eyes. _Life isn't fair_.


	2. Hella Dare You to Smoke

**Title:** My Own Challenge  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** M (I changed it. Heh…for obvious reasons.)  
**Summary:** Short stories based on titles and lyrics of songs in my Scrubs playlist.  
**Warnings:** Multiple warnings, i.e. slash, death, etc.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes:** Haha. I stopped this one right at 100 words.

* * *

**Hella Dare You to Smoke**

* * *

"C'mere." 

J.D. crawled over Olivia, who was sprawled on the bed, and fell in the Janitor's lap. They both laughed and watched Olivia sit up.

"I like this," she murmured. She looked over at Janitor, who was just finished kissing J.D. slowly, and grinned.

The man she was looking at grinned too, and jerked his head back. "You, too," he said suggestively. He watched as Olivia shifted towards him and he held her face in his hand. "There we go," he whispered before kissing her just as slowly as he kissed J.D.

J.D., however, was already unbuttoning the Janitor's uniform.


	3. Sweet Home Country Grammar

**Title:** My Own Challenge  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** Short stories based on titles and lyrics of songs in my Scrubs playlist.  
**Warnings:** Multiple warnings, i.e. slash, death, etc.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes:** This chapter makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. Laugh with me.

* * *

**Sweet Home Country Grammar**

* * *

Of course Dr. Olivia Curry won the dance-off. She was that good. And part of it wasn't even about the dancing; she looked good while she was doing it. Sure, she had Dr. Elliot Reid and Nurse Espinosa as her backup dancers, but together they were fabulous. 

The dance-off was random, anyway.

When she was done and held the blue ribbon in her hand, Olivia turned to see the Janitor leaning against his mop, smirking at her.

"What?" she asked, classified images flashing through her mind.

The Janitor's smirk widened slowly.

"Would you mind dancing like that for me later?"


	4. I Learned From the Best

**Title:** My Own Challenge  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** Short stories based on titles and lyrics of songs in my Scrubs playlist.  
**Warnings:** Multiple warnings, i.e. slash, death, etc.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes:** Mm. Darkness is nice.

* * *

**I Learned From the Best**

* * *

"You broke my heart, Perry." 

Dr. Cox closed his eyes as he downed the rest of the beer sitting in front of him. "I never hit you."

J.D. grinned; it was joyless and cold. "Every day, Perry. Every goddamn day." He leaned across the table and gave a slow, long kiss that clearly said this was ending, and fast.

Dr. Cox had reached up to hold J.D.'s face, but the younger man pulled away, the cynical grin still on his face. "It's over, Per. You taught me well." He winked and left the bar.

That was when Perry Cox disappeared.


	5. I'm Your Baby Tonight

**Title:** My Own Challenge  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** M (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** Short stories based on titles and lyrics of songs in my Scrubs playlist.  
**Warnings:** Multiple warnings, i.e. slash, death, etc.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes:** I don't encourage this pairing alone, by the way. Gotta include Dr. Dorian. ;)

* * *

**I'm Your Baby Tonight**

* * *

J.D. was frozen with terror as he stared at the door to the supply closet across the hall. He knew what was going on in there, and so did the two people standing beside him. 

"Uh…" Turk broke the silence cautiously. "Why?"

Carla grinned. "Why not? They're both very manly…." She trailed off, frowning.

J.D. blinked. "I don't like this."

There was a slam on the door; the trio jumped.

"C'mon, Jumpsuit! Is that all you got?!"

They all winced.

"Shut up, or I _will_ make sure you never get any of this again."

J.D. paled. "Gonna be sick...right now."


	6. Hero

**Title:** My Own Challenge  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** Short stories based on titles and lyrics of songs in my Scrubs playlist.  
**Warnings:** Multiple warnings, i.e. slash, death, etc.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes:** This one's a little sad. It's different from how I viewed it in my head, but I figured you all have had enough of Olivia Curry for the moment.

* * *

**Hero**

* * *

It felt like J.D. was running in slow motion, but he burst through the hospital doors at light speed. There was no way he was going to make it. 

"Come on!" He dodged people in the hallway. "Don't do this to me, Turk!"

As he ran, he knew the seconds were slipping away from him. Half of his mind said stop running, but the other half said he'd be stupid to forget his Chocolate Bear.

J.D. approached the room and his heart stopped. The nurses covered the beautiful brown face with a white sheet.

It was over. The diabetes won.


	7. Mother We Can't Get Enough

**Title:** My Own Challenge  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** Short stories based on titles and lyrics of songs in my Scrubs playlist.  
**Warnings:** Multiple warnings, i.e. slash, death, etc.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes:** I like this chapter a lot; I think the last line is adorable. It's kind of a sequel to _Satisfaction in Da Club_.

* * *

**Mother We Can't Get Enough**

* * *

Dr. Cox had Jordan. Turk had Carla. J.D. had Kim. Elliot had Keith. The Todd had the human population. Dr. Kelso had...Ted, somehow. That was everyone. 

Except for the Janitor.

The maintenance man had, indeed, been promiscuous. It wasn't like he really cared.

Until Dr. Olivia Curry came to Sacred Heart.

There was something about her that hit the Janitor just right. It wasn't the fact that she had more curves than most women.

It was the fact that the moment Dr. Curry spotted the Janitor, she stopped and looked at him the same exact way he looked at her.


End file.
